


You Could Easily Have Me

by wolfiequake



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, may not finish this but wish me luck lads
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 22:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9569069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfiequake/pseuds/wolfiequake
Summary: Talon is falling apart.Gabriel has been captured by Overwatch, Widowmaker is getting strange visions from her life as Amélie, and Sombra is close to revealing the Vishkar corporation- but not close enough. When she enters Vishkar premises for one final manual blow, she’s greeted by innocent employee Satya Vaswani, who knows nothing of Vishkar’s wrongdoings. Sombra takes it upon herself to start small, showing Satya the real meaning of making the world a better place. The things the two of them discover send them deeper and deeper down the rabbit hole of things they shouldn't know.





	1. Nights Out

“Maldito,” Sombra growls. She was so close, and that last infiltration was supposed to do it.  
Widowmaker looks up from her book, quirking a brow slightly. “This again?” She asks.  
Sombra leans back, stretching her arms behind her back and yawning. “It’s not even as bad as Volskaya. I should be able to do this.”  
“Bonne chance,” Widowmaker replies, looking back to her book.  
“Thanks,” Sombra mumbles, leaning forward again to continue browsing the Vishkar Corporation’s private files. She’s close to revealing what it really means to make the world a better place. They’re just another target on her hit list.  
Sombra looks to the lower corner of her desktop, checking the time: 1 AM. It’s unusal for Widowmaker to be up this early, but Sombra’s hacking sprees last for hours on end, usually into the early morning. Gabriel is probably up, being questioned by Overwatch agents. Talon isn’t doing well without their commander.  
Sombra looks away from her computer and to her desk, eyes raw from staring at Vishkar’s bright blue interface for so long. There’s no need to get up and go to her quarters if she’s going to start at this again tomorrow. She opts to lay her head in the crook of her elbow, and soon enough, she’s asleep.  
Widowmaker eventually gets up, tired of reading but still fully awake. A trip to Talon’s kitchenette- which used to be Blackwatch’s- should sate her for the night. She sets her book pages-down on Sombra’s hacking rig and makes a beeline for the community fridge.  
Inside are a few traditional Spanish foods, as well as a serving of gratin dauphinois that Widowmaker managed to make herself. That was Gérard’s favorite dish. As soon as the thought crosses her mind, she does her best to ignore it and avoid dredging up old memories from her life before Talon. This isn’t the first time it’s happened, and Widowmaker is afraid it will happen again. She doesn’t need reminders of someone who she isn’t.  
Widowmaker suddenly realizes she’s left the fridge open for at least three minutes. Just spacing out. Now even thinking of touching the dish makes her want to vomit. It looks like she’ll be going to bed for the night, which won’t be much better. Dreams from Amélie are worse than waking flashbacks; they’re always more vivid.  
She closes the fridge and stops by Sombra to put a bookmark in her book and drape Sombra’s jacket over the younger woman. Something Amélie would do.  
Widowmaker shakes off the thought again and heads to her room, plopping onto her bed and falling asleep within minutes. Tomorrow she’ll work on getting Gabriel back, and that’s for certain.  
\---  
Sombra wakes up to the sound of Widowmaker’s shuffling around to get to the kitchenette. She sits up and rubs her eyes, blinking a few times and slowly remembering what she was doing. A notification is displayed on her computer’s screen: “Logged out of Vishkar Corporation website due to inactivity. Please log back in.” Oh, right. She was trying to hack into Vishkar.  
“Bien matin. I will be leaving soon. Stay out of trouble.” Widowmaker greets her teammate, giving her no further information on her mission.  
“Qu- qué? Qué hora est?” Sombra asks sleepily, too tired to speak English.  
“I do not speak Spanish.”  
“Sorry. What time is it?” She runs a hand through her sidecut, working out the knots from sleeping and the previous day.  
“Nine AM. Get up.” Widowmaker demands.  
“Since when are you being my mother? I’m thirty, Amé.” Sombra stands up from her hunched position and stretches her back.  
“My name is not ‘not ‘Amé.’’ You don’t act thirty, enfant.”  
“Sorry, Amé,” Sombra teases, the two of them making their way into the kitchenette. “Am I coming along on your trip?”  
“I do not need help.”  
“Whatever you say,” Sombra replies, shaking her head. Widowmaker doesn’t normally go on missions without help- if that’s what she counts as. No matter. The Frenchwoman is stubborn and wouldn’t want her tagging along anyway.  
Just as Sombra is finished eating, Widowmaker has her trademark visor and outfit on, Widow’s Kiss in hand. Sombra wonders why she bothers to wear that thing instead of actual armor, or something that would benefit a sniper. While lost in her thoughts about a more practical outfit for Lacroix, the older woman is out the door and towards Talon’s private hangar.  
Sombra shifts her train of thought onto her attack on Vishkar. It could happen today if it weren’t for how long it would take. She hasn’t been on any missions in Gabriel’s absence, and she’s starting to miss the thrill of it all.  
That’s when it hits her: a manual final blow. She has the resources, as well as all the time in the world. Score.  
With that, Sombra grabs her gear from near her rig and sets out to the Vishkar corporation.  
\---  
Widowmaker’s infra-sight visor turns on with a soft click into place. With allies highlighted in green, Widowmaker has a clear view of where they’re keeping Gabriel. One Overwatch agent is shown adjacent to Reyes, with all other agents scattered around the base.  
It must be Jack Morrison, Widowmaker muses. He’s the only person who would confront Gabriel voluntarily.  
Widowmaker retracts her scope and scans the base of Watchpoint: Gibraltar quickly, looking for the easiest and most indescreet entrance. It’s a dangerous mission, but with Gabriel on her side for the escape, it shouldn’t be too hard.  
From her previous spot, she grapples over to what looks like a secure but unused entrance to the base. She used to be an Overwatch agent, and even though Talon tried their best, one of many passwords to the watchpoint won’t be forgotten. A few numbers and a quick swipe opens the door with a hiss. Athena makes no qualms against the entry.  
Widowmaker’s visor informs her that she is, in fact, in an unsused part of the watchpoint- nobody is shown in the immediate depth of her infra-sight. Making her way to Gabriel should be a straight shot from here on out, if her visor’s depth perception is correct. A smile tugs at the corners of Widowmaker’s mouth. A straight shot. With Widow’s Kiss, it will be.  
Within only an hour, Widowmaker has made her way across the base, sneaking through ventilation pipes and hiding in the shadows of the lower parts of the watchpoint. The agent interrogating Gabriel has been replaced by someone else whose silouhette Widowmaker can clearly make out: Angela Zeigler. Ah, bien. Of all people to be questioning Gabriel, it had to be Zeigler.  
If her memory serves her correctly- no, her past memories- the password to Reyes’ cell is simple. The mission is practically over.  
Widowmaker darts out from her spot in the shadows and quickly types in the password. This time, Athena realizes that someone other than an Overwatch agent is intruding. Through the opening of the door, Ziegler stares at Lacroix wide-eyed before grabbing her Caduceus blaster and aiming straight for the head.  
Tiens, tiens. So Ziegler thought Gabriel would hurt her. Widowmaker ducks out of the way of a round from Angela’s blaster and slips into Gabriel’s cell, kicking Zeigler onto the floor and successfully disarming her.  
Widowmaker leans down and quickly types in the presumed password to the cell’s holding. Thankfully it’s right, and while Ziegler struggles to get up, Gabriel reaches for her Caduceus blaster and motions for Widowmaker to run. As they reach the exit to the cell, a flash of blue appears in front of them.  
“Time’s up.” A cockney accent states. What an annoyance.  
Widowmaker readjusts her grip on Widow’s Kiss and takes advantage of its automatic rifle ability. Lena blinks out of the way, whipping out her pulse pistols and firing at Reyes and Lacroix.  
Gabriel, most likely weak from Overwatch’s treatment of him, barely misses the shots and leans over to Widowmaker, who got knocked to the floor from the impact of his dodge. “They’ve brought a friend.”  
Widowmaker’s gaze shoots up to Jack Morrison, pulse pistol aimed at her forehead. “Casse-toi,” Widowmaker curses, firing her rifle point-blank at Morrison. No damage is done, at least not according to her visor. A bulletproof vest. She’s got to aim for the head, but in her positon, she can’t get a good shot.  
Reyes ducks out of the way of another round from Lena, allowing Widowmaker to escape while both Overwatch agents escort Gabriel back into the cell.  
On her way sprinting out, dodging shots as best as she can, Widowmaker sees someone she didn’t expect to see: Ana Amari.  
The two make eye contact as they did so long ago in the confrontation that should have cost Amari her life.  
“Lacroix...?”  
Ana’s face soon contorts into anger, and Widowmaker’s vision goes dark.


	2. The End of You Too

Sombra laughs quietly. “Si,” She says. Another part of Vishkar’s firewalls have been disabled. Now all she has to do is get to their main server room, take some confidential files, and get out. This should be easy. If she can get into Volskaya, she can do this.  
Sombra checks her stolen map of the Vishkar headquarters- the server room is ahead. She casts her thermoptic camo and slips out from her hiding spot, dashing past a few employees that are working with hard-light. Their work is beautiful, but do they really know what they’re doing by siding with Vishkar?  
As her camo is about to run out, Sombra ducks into the main server room and looks around to make sure nobody is out for her. One lone employee stands in the center of the quiet room, their hands dancing together to create a hard-light design. Sombra recognizes the employee instantly- Satya Vaswani, callsign Symmetra. Plucked from poverty and sent to do Vishkar’s dirty work.  
Sombra stands up slightly from her crouching position, looking over the table she made her way behind. The movement in the otherwise silent room is enough to make Satya’s hard-light design splinter and disappear.  
Satya turns around and makes direct eye contact with Sombra, whose thermoptic camo hasn’t quite regenerated yet. Her translocator won’t do her any good in this situation either.  
“Hm.” Satya purses her lips. “You are here to cause trouble, are you not?”  
“Not necessarily,” Sombra replies, trying to keep her cool. She’s under a lot of personal pressure, and besides that, Satya is far from unattractive. “And you?”  
Satya is unimpressed by Sombra’s small-talk. “Leave. There are many better ways enter Vishkar if you are here to stir us up.”  
“Hey, I didn’t say I was here to do anything dangerous. Lighten up, Satya.” Sombra pulls up one of her signature hexagonal purple screens, displaying her ASCII symbol. She turns it towards the architech.  
“You know me?” Satya asks it as if she’s not the most popular Vishkar employee there is.  
“I know a lot. I could tell you everything if you’d let me.” With another flick of her wrist, Sombra hacks into Vishkar’s databases and looks through a few files.  
“There is no need.” Satya replies. Sombra closes her ASCII symbol into a small cube shaped package and flicks it over to Satya, who catches it with her prosthetic arm.  
“There will be,” Sombra says. “Expect to hear from me soon.”  
The architech’s expression twists into confusion.  
“Satya Vaswani,” Sombra chuckles and shakes her head. “You could easily have me.”  
With that, Sombra casts her thermoptic camo and disappears.  
\---  
Sombra doesn’t know whether to count that mission as a success or a failure. She got most of the files she needed, but at what cost? Symmetra at the very least knows about her, and cares for the well-being of Vishkar. Although they don’t know her name, they could track her down just as easily if they wanted to.  
But maybe it’s an opportunity. If at least one employee- and Symmetra, at that- knows of the horrors of the Vishkar Corporation, the tables could turn in Talon’s favor. Or, in Sombra’s favor at the very least- and she can do a lot with a little amount of power.  
Sombra’s computer pings to alert her of an incoming message. The Vishkar logo is shown in the notification box. Satya must have taken the initiative to open the file herself.  
[Sombra: I see you’re here to listen to the things Vishkar has done.]  
[Symmetra: As I have said, there is no need. Leave Vishkar alone and we will do the same to you.]  
[Sombra: I can’t leave Vishkar to their own devices when they’ve caused things like the destruction in Rio.]  
[Symmetra: It was for the best.]  
[Sombra: Do you know how many people were killed? How many people fled out of fear for your corporation’s continued destruction?]  
[Sombra: Vishkar is doing nothing to make the world a better place. Understand this and do what’s best for you.]  
[Symmetra: The best thing for me is to stay here. Truly, I understand that Vishkar is corrupt, but we are trying our best.]  
[Sombra: They nearly destroyed Dorado.]  
[Symmetra: I remember Dorado. I had wonderful plans, but the people of that city convinced me to stop our architechs from continuing their work. Alejandra was among those people.]  
[Sombra: Do you wonder where Alejandra is now?]  
[Symmetra: On occasion. She was a kind soul.]  
[Sombra: Then it’s me you’re wondering about. I suppose it’s a small world, Satya, but you can’t stay in a bubble forever. Vishkar tore Hyderabad apart and reconstructed it, killing the rest of the Vaswani family.]  
[Symmetra: I... was not told of this.]  
[Symmetra: Alejandra, where did you learn these things?]  
[Sombra: I have my sources. I’m sorry, Satya.]  
[Communications to Vishkar Corporation cut.]  
\---  
“Amélie Lacroix... it’s been a long time.”  
Widowmaker shifts in her seat, refusing to give Ziegler the satisfaction of a response. Of all people to interrogate her, it had to be Angela. First she questioned Gabriel, and now her. Widowmaker is not happy with people reminding her of who she used to be, especially if it’s her.  
“We aren’t here to hurt you. We’ll keep you fed, clothed, and taken care of. It’s going to be okay.”  
“I do not wish to repeat history,” Widowmaker hisses. “If you remember, Ziegler, you took me back from Talon. You thought I was stable enough to leave this place.”  
Angela reaches out to Widowmaker, seeking to lay a hand on her shoulder.  
“C’est comme ça, cherie. I will return to Overwatch over my dead body.”  
“Amélie, please. You’re safe here. We just want to know what Talon is planning.”  
“It is not Overwatch’s business to know what we are doing.”  
Angela sighs. Lacroix is stubborn. “Just trust us- trust me.”  
“I killed Gérard last time I trusted you.” Widowmaker smirks. Angela will not talk her way out of this.  
Angela sighs. “I watched you get taken from me almost right before my eyes, and now where has it gotten us? We’ve changed, Amélie. I’ve changed.” Angela leans forward and sets her hand on Widowmaker’s shoulder, staring back at her old friend’s ombre eyes.  
“Angela...” The Swiss medic smiles at Lacroix, warm and forgiving. Widowmaker smirks. “Let’s try this again.”


End file.
